To Trap You In My Arms
by His Black Rider
Summary: An arranged betrothal was never the course Erica of Vanaheimr imagined for herself. Especially since it was to be with one of the Princes' of Asgard. Yet when her father explains her cooperation is needed as an enhancement of peace between the Realms, refusing isn't an option;particularly once the God of Mischief himself sets his sights on claiming everything she is for himself.R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Stepping into the already darkened bedchamber, a tall and well built man trudged with heavy steps over to the chair that sat waiting for him in front of the fire. With a sigh, he collapsed into the heated cushions of the seat, slouching just ever so slightly as he rested his hands beneath his chin. A look of deep contemplation remained on face as his grey eyes, shimmering with unspoken wisdom, stared into the orange flames that were licking hungrily at the burning wood.

Caught up in his thoughts, the man failed to take notice of the soft rustling of sheets coming from the other side of the room, followed by the gentle swish of silk and the light padding of feet across the floor. "Rowen?"

Hearing the soft, husky feminine voice of his wife, the man's faded blonde head turned over his shoulder and spotted the slim form of his beloved clad in her pale blue nightdress as she made her way to his side.

"Did I wake you, love?" he asked.

His wife, with her long auburn tresses shook her head, "Hardly...I wasn't really able to sleep. You left so suddenly at dinner...and locked yourself away in your study for hours, I was beside myself with worry that perhaps something was wrong." she explained.

Rowen offered his dear wife a half smile as he reached out to the lovely woman and offered her a hand to take. "I'm sorry to have caused you to worry, Astrid..."

Placing her smaller hand in his, the lovely woman let herself be led around the chair before she was pulled into the welcoming lap of her husband. "I'm sure you had your reasons, yes?" she returned, her vivid blue eyes staring knowingly into Rowen's.

With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Rowen held his woman close, "Something like that." he replied as he brought his attention back onto the flickering flames roaring in the fireplace.

A silence fell upon the candle lit room.

Reaching a hand out, Astrid turned her husband's face back to her, "You are troubled..."

Catching her hand in his, Rowen pressed her soft palm into his cheek, "I've received word from Asgard..." he answered.  
At the given information, Astrid's brows furrowed with confusion, "And that's a problem?"

"Not at all...in fact...it is quite the opposite." Rowen met his wife's puzzled blue eyes and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "The All-Father has sent us a formal request."

The room fell still for a long second or so, "What kind of request?" Astrid asked in a lowered voice. But something already told her she knew the answer.

And the look in her husband's eyes confirmed her thoughts.

Stiffening in Rowen's arms, she wiggled her way out of his lap and stood once more back on her feet. "No..." she whispered as she turned away and began to lightly pace back and forth across the floor in front of the fireplace, "No, Rowen." she spoke again, in a much firmer voice this time, "..._she's just a child_."

Rising to his feet as well, the bulky man made a move to reach for his wife once more, "I know, dear..."

"It is far too soon!" Astrid pointed out as she stopped her pacing and faced Rowen head on. It was then that his large calloused hands came to her hips and he pulled her back into his arms to help ease the obvious distress she was feeling.

"Ssshh...I know." he murmured as he stared calmly down on his spirited wife who was still attempting to push him away.

" Rowen, no..."

"Astrid."

Hearing the authority behind his tone, his wife fell silent as she stared up into his face.  
Drawing a deep breath of air in, her chest swelled for a moment as she fixed Rowen with a demanding gaze that couldn't quite match her voice when she actually spoke, "Did you accept?"

The words came out in a whisper.

"Odin is our greatest Ally..." Rowen explained, "...and a very old friend."

Hearing the truth in his response, Astrid's hard features fell before she laid her head down on her husband's muscular chest, "Which one?"

"Come again?"

Astrid released a heavy sigh of defeat, "Odin of Asgard has two sons...which one will get our daughter?"

Rowen could do nothing but shrug a shoulder, "The All-Father will decide in time."

The auburn haired woman nodded her head once in understanding though she wasn't quite satisfied with the answer. "Our Erica is just a little girl, Rowen..."

"Yes..." he agreed. Leaning down, the once blonde man pressed a tender kiss upon his wife's head, "But she won't always be..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter one:_**

"Of all the days to run off..." Astrid thought to herself with a roll of her blue eyes as she made haste down the corridor where she could see at the far end, a door that had been left open, leading to the outside.

With a shake of her auburn head, she passed under the door's archway and stepped out into the warm golden sun; pausing only for a moment to raise her skirts just above her ankles as she glided down a small stairwell that swept her out into a flourished ground of tall hedges and vibrant flowers.

"Erica?" she called; Astrid's eyes searched the garden area briskly for the small form of her daughter.

There was no response.

Heading to the center of the garden, four towering hedges formed an almost perfect square, the auburn haired woman walked around till she found the floral archway that led inside the tiny boxed off area where a gushing fountain resided.

"Eri..." Astrid stopped to release a heavy sigh. "There you are." she announced; there was no hiding the relief in her voice the moment she laid her eyes upon her young daughter.

Sitting on the fountain's edge, Erica stared silently into the blue crystal water while her hands dutifully weaved some white flowers into a simple garland on her lap.

Turning at the sound of her mother's voice, her round face lit up with a smile. "Looking for me?" Erica asked; her blue-green eyes sparkled mischievously.

Placing her hands upon both hips, Astrid fixed her child with a timelessly stern look though she couldn't completely stop the gentle lifting at the corners of her own mouth, "You very well know the answer to that, young missy."

Erica's smile brightened, revealing a dimple in each of her cheeks before she looked back down at the handmade headdress of flowers resting in her lap, "I love coming out here." she informed as she carefully picked up the wreath of flowers and placed it upon her head of shoulder length copper curls.

Astrid's eyes closed for a moment as a smile of fondness tugged at her lips, "I know you do..." her mother agreed as she opened her eyes once again and moved forward. "But I told you that today you would not be able to wander around so much. We are expecting visitors by midday."

Erica's smile lessened at the reminder, "The Asgardian..." she spoke knowingly, "...you and father are always talking about him."

Astrid gave a tender smile before she offered her daughter a hand to take. "The All-Father is a very close friend..." she explained, "...a long time ago, he and your father fought in many great battles, side by side."

Curiosity peaked young Erica's features as she obediently took her mother's hand and allowed herself to be led away from the fountain.

"Though the two hardly fight anymore these days, thanks to this great time of peace, they still keep their friendship alive and our alliance strong by other ways."

"What kind of ways?"

At the question, Astrid looked down into the round, expecting face of her only child; letting her gaze sweep across everything from her eyes that shimmered like her father's, to the light coating of freckles that sprinkled across her cheeks.

Giving her daughter's small hand a loving squeeze, Astrid looked away and carried on leading the way out of the gardens and back into the manor, "Oh...nothing you need to be worrying about at your age."

Which was true, more or less.

Erica giggled before she snuggled into her mother's side as they walked, "Why?"

Astrid kept her face forward as a single corner of her mouth lifted in an endearing smile. There was just so much curiosity within such an innocent little girl.

"It's men's business." Astrid answered with simplicity lining her tone. "You'll understand one day."

"Ok." said Erica with an easeful shrug, letting that be the end of that just as they were finally stepping back inside their home. "So now what are we going to do?"

"Now...we are going to go upstairs. We have to get ourselves looking ready for our honored guests."

"Guests?" Erica repeated, her brows furrowing softly with confusion, "...you mean...there's more than one person coming?"

"Oh yes..." Astrid answered, "The All-Father has two sons, both just a few years older than you, that will be coming with him as well."

Erica's freckled nose crinkled at the information, "Ugh...boys..."

Astrid bit her lip in an attempt to retain the sudden laughter that had wanted to spring forth from Erica's reaction, "_Princes_, sweetheart." she corrected.

Erica's copper head turned and fixed her mother with a look that clearly expressed her disinterest regarding the titles, "No..." she repeated stubbornly, "..._boys_."

* * *

"Come on Loki...keep up." came the insistent voice of his older brother Thor.

The raven haired boy of twelve years looked up from the book he was reading only to see his father and brother a good fifteen feet ahead on their horses. Keeping a firm grip on his hardcover and his other hand on the reins, Loki gave stirred his steed into a trot with a swift nudge in its side.

As he closed off the distance and slowed the pace once again to an easy stride once his older brother and father were beside him on his left, the dark haired boy offered a sheepish grin along with an apology. "Sorry Father...brother."

Grinning as he reached a hand across, Thor, older than him by about a year, lightheartedly clapped his younger brother on the back of his shoulder. "I'll never understand how you can carry a book around with you, wherever you go."

Loki returned the boyish grin and shrugged, "I just like reading." he answered, "...you should try it sometime, Thor." His green eyes flashed mischievously as he carefully tucked his book away in a side pocket in the saddle.

At the brotherly jest, they immediately engaged each other with some affectionate shoves and light punches despite how they were both sitting astride on horseback.

"Thor..." The two brothers, who now had at least a handful of each other's tunics caught tightly in their fists, froze at the sound of their father's voice, "Loki..." their heads slowly turned to see their father watching them with a steady blue eye.

"Behave yourselves." Odin's voice was firm, but the smile that tugged at his bearded mouth showed his obvious fondness for his two sons.

At once, Thor and Loki released each other and readjusted their garments, "Sorry Father..." they answered simultaneously.

Satisfied with their compliance, Odin King of Asgard, looked ahead at the road before them. "It won't be much longer before we reach our destination." he informed while he spared another quick glance at his children, "Rowen of Vanaheimr has been my friend through many dangers; he is a skilled warrior and a wise adviser. You must be sure to show him respect when inside his hall."

When the boys nodded their heads in understanding, Odin carried on.

"Also...this will be a brief visit...we'll be staying only a night. Rowen and I have some things to discuss. So while we attend to business, I'm sure you two can get acquainted with Rowen's offspring."

At the information, the blonde and raven haired brother shared a look of surprise, "He has a son?" asked Thor; Loki shrugged a shoulder.

Odin chuckled, "No...a young daughter."  
"A girl?" Loki repeated the word that all of a sudden felt foreign to his tongue. Meeting Thor's eyes, the boys silently crinkled their faces at each other.

It was a look that undoubtedly expressed their displeasure at the idea; it was also a look that didn't go unseen by their Father.

"Oh come, come you two..." Odin intervened as his one good eye went from Thor to Loki, "There's no need to make such faces."

"But Father..." Thor interjected, "...girls like...dolls...and dresses." the older son pointed out.

"Yeah...I bet she doesn't hunt or wrestle." Loki added in.

"You haven't even met her yet...how would you even know what she likes or doesn't like?" Odin returned.

The boys shared a knowingly look with each other as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before facing their father, "She's a _girl_."

* * *

"Erica...stop fidgeting."

The young girl sitting at the foot of her bed dressed in a brand new gown, irritably kicked her feet back and forth while her mother tasked herself on the mass of copper colored curls that bounced freely about her shoulders.

Twisting it here and pulling it there, Astrid skillfully pinned her daughter's hair up into an intricate knot that sat at the back of her neck. "There." she announced with a proud smile.

Watching her mother finally step away, Erica gave a huffed sigh before she hopped to her feet, nearly tripping on the hemline of her dress while doing so. "Am I done now?"

"Well let me have a good look. "Her mother Astrid insisted as she took a couple steps back to appraise her child. The auburn haired woman found herself quietly catching her breath for but a second when she took in the finished site of her only daughter dressed up in her finest wear.

"Oh, my sweet..." she stated lovingly as she reached out and gently caught Erica's face in both her hands. "You look so grownup."

The coral pink gown trimmed with lace at the sleeves and neck and a shimmering white strip of ribbon that highlighted the high waist of the skirt suited her daughter's petite frame well. It's color complimented her fair skin while also making her blue-green eyes stand out vividly.

Erica looked down on herself and frowned softly, "I don't feel very grownup..." she replied as her hands gripped the fine skirt of her gown which she felt was too long for her short legs. The hemline grazed the floor, hiding her feet from view. "I feel ridiculous."

Astrid smiled and waved the comment of with a flick of a hand, "Nonsense." she assured. "You look lovely."

"I suppose..." Erica stated rather hesitantly, "But isn't this just a bit much for a visit?" the little girl made a gesture at herself that swept from her head down to the ground.

"Dearest..." her mother began as she took up her daughter's two hands in her own, "You're going to be in the presence of a King and Princes." she explained with a warm smile, "Don't you want to make a good impression?"

Erica gave a heavy shrug her pink shoulders, "I don't know...who am I suppose to be impressing?" she returned.

At her daughter's question and to Erica's bewilderment, Astrid's smile faded ever so slightly while an almost saddened light came to her blue eyes, "Who indeed..." she agreed before the faint sounds of bellowing male laughter reached her ears from down below.

"Sounds like our guests have just arrived." Astrid stated as she distinctively picked up the merry voice of her husband. Tucking an arm around her little girl, she began leading the way across the chamber floor, "Come along now, Erica...let's go greet our honored guests."

Five minutes later, Erica found herself making her way down the main granite staircase of their manor alongside her mother. The sound of male voices were growing louder by the minute and Erica couldn't help but start to feel a little nervous.

By the time they were nearing the grand dining area where all the commotion was taking place, she wanted nothing more but to run and hide.  
She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about this visit that seemed...off; something she couldn't quite explain.

"Remember your manners..." Astrid murmured quietly as they neared the wide doorway that would take them into dining hall, "...and don't forget to smile." her mother encouraged.

Looking up at her lovely auburn haired mother who appeared so calm in her adorned dark purple, sleeveless gown with a fitted waist and sweeping skirt, Erica was momentarily stunned; almost envious to how well she could compose herself with such a regal air when Erica herself felt like anything but.

"Ah...there they are."

Hearing the familiar sound of her father's deep voice, Erica averted her gaze away from her mother and realized that during her brief moment of distraction, she and her mother had already crossed halfway into the dining hall and were now the center of attention.

Coming to a halt next to her mother, Erica sought out the proud face of her father Rowen as he rose from his seat at the table just feet away and came towards them. She offered a tiny smile in return before quickly taking notice of the other three faces watching her and almost instantly, her features fell.

Because rising to their feet as well now, were the 'honored guests' her mother had mentioned.

The Asgardians.

One was a tall man, broad and built with fading blonde hair that reached his shoulders with a matching beard. He was clothed in a long, golden tunic and wore a gold eye patch over his right eye. His left eye was a deep blue and reflecting in its center, was a welcoming look of kindness.

"All-Father..." Rowen announced as he moved behind his wife and daughter, placing a strong, warm hand upon their shoulders. "May I present to you my wife, Lady Astrid."

At the introduction, Erica's mother stepped forward and swept into a low, respectful curtsy "All-Father.." Astrid spoke, "It is with great pleasure that we welcome you into our home."

"And we our honored to be here, dear Lady." Odin replied with a warm smile as Astrid straightened up.

The All-Father's blue eye then flickered down and met Erica's unwavering gaze who, suddenly shy, automatically took a step back into her father. His smile widened before he approached the young girl and took a knee before her.

"And you must be little Erica." Odin stated, "Your father has told me many things about you."

Erica's eyes widened in surprise at the friendly waves that were emitting from the man before her.

She didn't expect him to be so openly nice.

Licking her lips subtly, the girl lowered her head before she mimicked her mother's graceful curtsy "I am delighted to meet you, great King." her words came out steadily despite the nerves she still felt.

"Likewise, my dear." the All-Father agreed as he rose back up to his full height and once again shocked Erica when he offered her a hand to take.

She eyed the open palm with hesitancy before she reached out and gingerly placed her hand in his.

Odin led her around till she found herself facing two boys, both roughly around the same age and height, who were standing off to the side. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, and stood tall and proud just like his father. The second one, Erica noticed, was quite the opposite.

Dark hair and green eyed, he stood politely with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Erica..." Odin spoke alongside her, "These are my sons... Prince Thor, my oldest,"

The blonde boy stepped forward and reaching out, he took Erica's free hand which he raised to his mouth to plant a smooth kiss. "Hello." he greeted courteously.

At the gesture, Erica felt her face go red which caused the boy to smile smugly as he released her hand.

"And my youngest, Prince Loki."

When Erica finally fixed her eyes upon the second prince, she felt an odd tingling sensation that settled in the pit of her stomach when his green eyes locked onto face. She had never seen such eyes before. They were nothing like his brothers; so sharp, they gleamed with intelligence..and so focused too.

Following the same motions as his older brother, Loki stepped forward and reached for the blushing girl's hand. But instead of leaving a kiss upon it, the dark haired prince gave a soft bow. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Lady Erica." he spoke.

"Such formality..." she thought to herself as she found herself bobbing a light curtsy in return, "Pleased to meet you, Prince Loki..."

The raven haired prince gave a half-smile...but it wasn't out of friendliness.

"There's another meaning behind that look..." Erica's mind warned her as she took her hand back.

A part of her wondered what it meant...the other part, didn't want to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Erica wasn't sure how she had managed it, but when the opportunity had presented itself while her parents and the All-Father grew consumed in their adult-talk, she jumped on it and now found herself slipping away from the scene.

Once she was out of the dining room, Erica released a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding as her legs swiftly carried her out of everyone's sight.

Or so she thought...

* * *

Watching the girl's pink form disappear around the corner, Loki turned to his brother, "She probably shouldn't be running off." he stated.

Thor grinned, "Probably...after all, father wanted us to get acquainted with her." the blonde boy reminded,

Loki nodded his dark head in agreement, "That he did." A slow, challenging grin stretched across his face, "Bet I can find her first."

Thor laughed, his blue eyes flashing, "Oh we'll see about that, brother."

Like a green flag had been waved in front of their eyes, the two young princes set off on a fast pursuit.

The boys kept pace with each as they left the dining hall, halting for but a moment when the granite corridor forked.

As Loki took the time to assess the situation, his dark head turning from one side to the other before his green eyes flickered straight ahead to where the black marble staircase ascended to the upper levels of the manor, his brother Thor, all pumped up with the challenge, already had made his mind up and was taking off once again.

"I'll go left." he called back over his shoulder.

Loki stared after Thor for but a moment before he turned and moved for the passageway that would take him right. But after a few steps, the raven haired prince stopped. Call it instinct if you will, but something told him that the girl wouldn't have bothered remaining on the lower level if it was her goal to get away from everyone in the first place.

And so with that in mind, he changed his direction.

He was going upstairs.

* * *

With her sketch book tucked safely under her arm while with a fresh quill and small jar of ink was secured in her hand, Erica peaked her head out of the doorway that led into her chamber and checked to see if the way was clear.

Satisfied when she couldn't detect a single presence nearby, Erica stepped out and quietly began making her way down the elegant, candle-lit passageway.

As she was nearing the main stairwell, her eyes locked on to the large door off to her right that was just feet away. It was wide open; a fact that filled her with suspicion.

"The library door had been closed when I had first came up here..." She noted in her head as a frown pulled down on her lips.

Drawn in by her curiosity, Erica moved cautiously till she stopped in front of the open doorway to look inside.

Her family's library was in immaculate condition, as always; not a single hardcover could be found out of place within the shelves that were lined from top to bottom with books of all textures and sizes along the walls.

Hardly anyone came into the library besides her father. However, when the nights were long and Erica found herself unable to sleep, she'd sneak in and steal a novel or two.

So it went without saying the surprise that flooded her when her eyes landed on the form of the raven haired prince. One could almost call her intrigued as she watched him run a pale hand over the spines of the books that were perfectly aligned, without a single speck of dust to be found anywhere on the shelves.

But suddenly, his movements ceased. Like he was able to sense that he was being watched, the dark prince turned around and his green eyes locked onto Erica in a heartbeat.

Mortified that she had been caught looking, Erica found a gasp slipping past her lips as her cheeks burned red with color.

Loki's mouth turned up in a slow grin in return.

Erica's brows furrowed with confusion at first, but her expressing melted into one of annoyance as she noted the arrogant gleam behind his emerald eyes.

"He looks so conceited." she thought to himself.

"I knew I'd find you first." he spoke as he began taking steps forward.

Erica was taken aback, "Find me?" she replied. Then it clicked.

So that was his angle.

He was here to fetch her and bring her back downstairs to everyone in the dining hall where she would probably be paraded about some more and then be forced to sit through boring conversations.

Well, not if she could help it.

Shifting the sketch book in her arm, Erica took hold of the doorknob. Shuffling back on her feet, the young girl loudly pulled the door to the library shut before taking off down the candle-lighted hallway. It took but a moment before she was swiftly ascending the black marble stairwell.

Barely making it down the first five steps, the distinctive sound of a door being thrown open reached Erica's ears, followed by the fall of footsteps coming after her in fast pursuit.

Minding the long hem of her gown that she was beginning to detest by the second , Erica continued tearing down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't quite fast enough.

"Wait...come back here!"

The dark prince's words weren't a friendly suggestion despite the cool laugh that came with them. It was a direct order. Even though he was just a boy, Loki's voice had already adapted that well renowned tone of authority only a Royal could possess.

Though she was annoyed beyond words, Erica found herself slowing down as she reached the final few steps.

As Loki swiftly began closing the distance off, his green eyes glued themselves to the back of the tiny girl in pink just a feet away. A haughty smile was curling his lips. There was just something about this girl that he finding to be too funny.

His humor however was cut short once he was within touching distance of Erica.

At the last minute, the girl took a subtle step to the side as if she was making room for the young prince to come along side her.

Mistaking that as yielding sign, Prince Loki sauntered forward without realizing the soft jut of leg that had been well concealed behind Erica's voluminous skirt.

Standing tall with her head held high, Erica watched with a growing satisfaction as the raven haired prince's foot snagged her limb, causing the boy to stumble and trip down the remaining three steps of the staircase before he landed right on his back with a soft groan.

Biting back a smile, the girl marched down to where the smug prince lied where she then proceeded to lean over his form, "Oh dear, Prince Loki..." she stated in an almost breathless tone as his narrowed green eyes locked onto her face, "...you've fallen."

Despite the sweetness that coated her young voice, Loki could easily make out the sarcasm that was laced in it. What made things even more interesting for him was the fact that he wasn't angered by her lack of propriety towards him.

Clearly, this girl had a lot more nerve than he thought from their introductions earlier. Back in the dining hall, she came across as the predictable sort; shy, naive...feeble, just like all the other young girls he's met.

But perhaps, he had judged her too quickly.

Sitting up slowly, Loki fixed Erica with an unwavering stare, "You _tripped_ me..." he corrected.

Erica's face took up an expression of innocence, "I didn't mean to, prince." she answered in an almost perfect display of bashfulness as her eyes lowered themselves down her feet to prevent him from seeing the pleased look that would be sparkling within her blue-green orbs, "...it was an accident."

When her gaze finally moved back up towards him, she found the raven haired prince watching her with his sharp, steady eyes of emerald. After a moment or so, his mouth turned up into a half smile of resolution.

"I see..." he answered. With one swipe of his growing leg, Loki knocked Erica's feet right out from underneath her and sent the young girl falling right onto her backside in a pool of lace and skirts while dropping her sketch book, quill and spilling a glob of ink down the front of her dress.

Emitting a quick cry of outrage as she set aside the bottle, Erica frantically attempted to brush the black liquid off the fine, pink bodice but all that did was smear it in more and blacken both palms of her hands.

Looking down on herself, Erica's eyes narrowed in soft anger before raising her gaze to stare over at the dark prince who sat directly across from her, "This was a new dress..."

Prince Loki shrugged a shoulder and grinned, "Whoops..." he replied, "...it was an accident."

Sudden laughter filled their ears, "Well what do you know?"

Loki's and Erica's heads turned to see the older prince, Thor walking towards them. "You did find her first, brother."

The blonde offered a hand to his younger brother who accepted and was pulled back to his feet.

Not wanting a hand from either prince, Erica took the liberty of standing up on her own while Thor helped his brother straighten his green and black tunic out. Then, after taking a few seconds to brush her skirts off, she moved to collect her sketchbook and quill that lied a few feet away.

"Find me _first_?" she repeated disdainfully as she tucked her sketchbook back under her arm and fixed both princes with a cool look. "I didn't think Princes bothered playing games like Hide and Seek..." She didn't even bother to disguise her sarcasm this time.

Thor's grin widened, " Of course we do. We're the best at it back in Asgard." the blonde boasted as he clapped an arm around his darker brother.

Erica gave a derisive snort, "Well I don't know how you two play it, but usually you tell person who's suppose to hide first and then give them a fair heads start by counting."

The two princes shared a look while two devious smiles played across their faces, "What say you, Loki...think twenty is a fair enough start?"

Loki chuckled, "More than fair." The brother's grinned before nodding their head in agreement before turning their eyes completely upon Erica.

"What are you boys going on about?" Erica asked frowning as she was filled with suspicion at their sudden attention.

"1...2...3.." the brothers counted in perfect unison.

"Oh no...now wait a second, I did not say I wanted to play Hide and Seek right now."

"4..." Spoke Thor,

"5..." Followed Loki.

"You boys are mad!" Erica exclaimed.

"And you should probably start running." Loki suggested; his green eyes were sparkling with mischievousness.

Erica opened her mouth to protest further, but as the numbers kept going higher, she figured she didn't have much of an option but to play along.

With an irritable stomp of her foot, she whirled around and took off.

"10...15...19 and.." Knowingly skipping numbers, Thor looked over at his brother and winked.

Smirking, Loki fixed his eyes in the direction where Erica had run off in, "20."

The brothers were hot on her trail in just a matter of seconds.

Dashing back into the dining hall, Erica spared a glance over a shoulder to see the princes already coming after her.

"Ugh, boys..." she swore inside her head, "...they never play fair."

Indeed, it was quite the scene to watch; especially to their parents.

Odin, Rowen and Astrid found themselves speechless for a moment when their eyes first watched Erica hustle right on by their table, followed by the two princes just shortly after as they gained on her retreating form that disappeared into another side corridor.

Astrid brought a motherly hand to her mouth as she stared after the kids, even once they were long gone from site. "Oh dear...they're ganging up on her."

Odin and Rowen looked over at each other before chuckling.

"Nonsense...they're just having a bit of fun, dear." Rowen assured his wife.

Picking up his wine goblet, Odin took a swig, "A promising sign that shows them to be getting along quite nicely."

"Mmhmm.." Rowen agreed with a nod, "..If this arrangement clicks, our Realms will know a sustaining peace."

Odin smiled at the idea, "My friend that is my point, precisely."

Raising his goblet, Rowen winked, "To good parenting."

" And politics."

While the men enjoyed their drinks and carried on with their banter regarding the future, Astrid found herself staring down at her plate in silence.

Though the men had come to terms with the idea of joining Erica and one of the Princes together, Astrid had not. She never liked the idea of arranged marriages; it felt almost hypocritical that she would allow her only daughter to enter into such an agreement herself.

But then again, what if there was truth behind the All-Father's words? What if the children could get along with each other really well?

"I suppose so long as Erica has the chance to get to know her intended, it wouldn't be such a horrible thing." the auburn haired woman thought to herself.

Still, something troubled her mind, she just didn't know what.

After all, they were only kids now...who knows what it'll be like when they've matured and grown.

Time has a way of changing things.

"Quite so..." she thought.

With that in mind, Astrid felt herself relax some.

Erica was only a child...she shouldn't have to worry about the future now and neither should Astrid.

"When the time comes, things will play out for the best."

Or at least that was what she hoped for; for her daughter's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Many years had passed since the All-Father and his two sons had come for a day's visit. But ever since that day, the first-meeting has been all Erica could dream about. In her sleep, her mind was constantly filled with images of the two Princes, who were so opposite in nearly every way and yet they were undeniably close.

Gathering her rich purple night robe tightly about her, Erica quietly stepped out into the cool night air, her bare feet padding across the smooth floor of the balcony. Approaching the banister, the young woman braced her hands upon the polished railing and leaned out softly, her head turning up towards the heavens as if she was seeking an answer in the stars.

"Erica?"

Pulled away from her thoughts, she turned at the sound of her name and found her mother Astrid standing underneath the balcony's doorway. Like herself, her mother was clothed in her nightwear; a deep blue robe of silken material cascaded around her slim form, allowing just a peak of the white skirt of the nightgown she wore underneath to be revealed only when she took a step.

"Mother..." Erica replied with a gentle nod of acknowledgement of her head. A hand reached up behind her neck to adjust the long , copper braid that hung down her lower back till it fell over her left shoulder. "You should be in bed..."

Astrid smiled softly before she made her way over to her daughter's side. "A mother knows when her child is troubled.." she replied with an easeful stride. "Though Erica is hardly a child anymore..." she reminded herself.

Indeed she was anything but ever since Erica had come of age almost five years ago.

"You had another dream..." Astrid stated knowingly.

Erica's head turned away to stare back out at the clear, midnight black horizon that was bejeweled with the twinkling of the stars. "Am I becoming that predictable?"

Astrid emitted a quick laugh, "I just know you very well, my daughter."

The two women fell into silence, allowing the night breeze to lightly billow their skirts and hum a faint whistle in their ears.

Erica crossed her arms over her chest for extra warmth, "I don't know why these dreams appear to me..." she spoke, "... it's been the same thing nearly every night ever since I was young..."

"So you've said before..." said Astrid as she looked upon her daughter with understanding eyes, "...and they bother you?"

Erica looked down, her blue-green orbs fixing themselves upon the railing as her brows furrowed with deep thought, "I wouldn't say bother...the...flashbacks I see are harmless...just memories from long ago that have echoed in the back of my mind."

"But?" her mother encouraged.

Erica subtly drew her lower lip into her mouth and bit down, "I didn't see a flashback tonight..." she pressed onward, "...I think I had a vision."

Astrid inhaled a sharp breath, her blue eyes widening ever so slightly, "Tell me about it."

"Well it wasn't very clear..." Erica explained while a frown pulled down on her lips. "...but I was standing in the middle of a bridge." Turning towards the older woman, Erica reached out so that the pads of her fingers touched her mother's forehead, "...here...I'll show you."

Astrid tingled with a strange warmth as her daughter's dream played out across her very eyes.

_'The bridge was dimly lit by tiny candles that lined the entire walkway and standing directly at its center was Erica. The young woman turned her head to the left where she spotted a figure cloaked in black positioned at the end facing her; when she looked right, another figure, also shrouded in black, stood motionless on the other side.  
_ _Suddenly, the all candles that led down to the figure on the left side extinguished one by one till the form faded entirely out of sight. The right side of the bridge however, remained lit and the stature that had stayed began moving forward. Step by step, the figure drew near till at last he was within touching distance, and then he lifted his arms and reached for Erica.'_

As quickly as the images had appeared, they vanished as Erica drew her hand back to her side.

"What happened next?" Astrid asked breathlessly as she immediately began pondering what she had just seen. "The bridge...the two masked figures..." Astrid listed the details off chronologically in her head until something clicked.

"I don't know...everything fell into shadows after that." Erica replied. Turning her full attention onto her mother, the younger woman studied her intently, "...what do you suppose it means?" she inquired.

Disrupted from her thoughts at the question, Astrid opened her mouth to reply but found that no words could come forth. Not the right ones anyway should her interpretation on the vision prove correct.

Closing her mouth, Astrid gave a soft shake of her auburn head and remained silent.

Taking note of her mother's behavior, Erica's chin lifted with certainty, "...You know something, don't you?"

Her mother's blue eyes closed at the surprisingly calm accusation. "I have a theory..." she confessed.

Waiting for the explanation to continue, Erica's reddish brows arched expectantly, "Yes?"

"I don't think you'll understand, darling..." Astrid replied as her eyes swept open so that she could stare right into the face of her lovely daughter.

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

Astrid licked her lips before she casted her eyes downward, "Because your Father and I had yet to tell you..."

Erica's eyes squinted subtly and her lips parted as her features took on a mixed expression of confusion and suspicion, "Tell me what?" she demanded quietly.

Bringing her eyes back up, Astrid's next three words came out rather bluntly, "About the arrangement."

"Arrangement?" The younger woman repeated.

The second her daughter's mouth turned down in a frown , Astrid knew that she would have to tread very carefully about how to inform her daughter of what was to be said next.

"Mother..." Erica began, her voice low with mistrust, "...what have you been hiding from me?"

Seeing no point in keeping the secret from her any longer, Astrid released a heavy sigh before giving a quick toss of her auburn tresses. "When you were four, we received a formal request in regards to the possibility of creating a stronger alliance between our Realms."

Stepping away from the railing, Astrid began to pace back and forth across the balcony floor, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, "The request...was very simple. It asked.." Erica's mother paused for a second to spare a tender glance at her daughter, "... for your hand."

Hearing Erica inhale sharply at the information, Astrid felt herself cringe inwardly, "You should know...I never liked the idea...but your father, being both a friend and ally to him, felt obligated to accept the offer."

"Accept?" Erica repeated, her voice raising as her eyes glistened with outrage, "...You mean I'm intended?"

Ceasing her pacing, Astrid turned and faced her daughter, her blue eyes swirling with motherly sympathy, "Yes." she answered.

Erica felt as if she had been punched in the gut and took a stumbling step back into the railing behind her, "To whom?" the words came out in a whisper of disbelief.

Astrid shook her head, "I'm not sure...The All-Father himself hadn't even decided yet."

Erica raised a halting hand up as she desperately tried to grasp the new information, "Wait...The All-Father? He's the one who made the request?" Erica's jaw went slack, her eyes wide, "...but that would mean..."

Her mother nodded, "You're to be betrothed to one of his sons."

Erica raised a hand up to cover her mouth, "The Princes?" she spoke through her spaced fingers.

Well that would give some explanation to her vision, no doubt.

"And..." Astrid carried on despite the lump of emotions that was forming in the back of her throat, "...come the first day of summer this year...you are to leave Vanaheimr... to go live in Asgard so that the arrangement can finally be sealed, permanently."

Erica found herself catching her breath, "But summer comes in two days!" her daughter protested.

"I know, Erica..."

"When were you going to tell me?!"

Astrid shook her head, "Well it certainly wasn't supposed to be like this..."

A moment of silence passed between the two women who both had their eyes locked on the other one's face.

Drawing in a deep breath, a powerful shudder ran through her body, leaving her hands and mouth quivering. "You were right mother..." Erica stated in a cold tone as she pushed off the railing and swiftly crossed the balcony floor, moving past the auburn haired woman without even sparing a hurtful glance, "**_I don't understand_**."

Astrid reached a beseeching hand out at her daughter's retreating form, but within seconds, Erica was no longer in sight.

Lowering her hand back down to her side in defeat, Astrid tried swallowing the lump she still felt but to no prevail.

Walking back over to the balcony railing, Astrid gripped the smooth marble till her knuckles turned white as she stared out at the dark sky without blinking an eye.

"I'm so sorry, my child..." Astrid whispered out loud as a single tear rolled down her fair cheek; it was like she was hoping that Erica could hear the very solemn words herself.

Both her husband and the All-Father had assured her that this arrangement would be for the best...

But how can that be when it means losing her beloved daughter to such a loveless agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

"Has she come down yet?" Rowen asked as he cut into a thick slice of meat.

It's been a day and a half now since their daughter Erica had learned of her upcoming betrothal to one of the Prince's of Asgard. Ever since she had been given the knowledge, Erica had retreated into the confinements of her bed chamber .

Astrid set her water goblet down harder then what was deemed proper on the dining table. "Of course she hasn't...she takes her meals in her room, she won't even speak to me...I mean damn it, Rowen, _I knew_ this would happen."

The bulky man swallowed a bite of food, "She can't stay up in her room forever, love." Rowen pointed out as he continued eating his lunch.

"She very well could try...and you know that!" Astrid returned as she got up from the table and hurried down to her husband's side as he took a large swig of his mead.

" She feels rather betrayed by us, dear." said his wife as she placed a hand upon his broad shoulder.

Rowen almost inhaled his beverage at that piece of information, "Betrayed?" he repeated as he coughed into his fist, "Why would she feel that? This arrangement has been in the making since she was knee high."

"Exactly...and we didn't tell her about it till days before."

Rowen scooted his chair back from the table to allow room for his wife to come and have a comforting seat in his lap, "It's an arranged marriage to a Prince of Asgard...most girls her age would be thrilled to have such a match." he pointed out as his arms came about her waist.

Astrid sighed before she leaned a weary head down upon Rowen's shoulder, "She's not like most girls...and neither is she one herself anymore, Rowen...she's a woman. Wise at that, kindhearted and independent too if not just a little bit headstrong."

Snorting softly, Rowen hugged his wife, " She gets that from you.." he grumbled teasingly as he placed a fond kiss upon her brow.

"Oh, you're just as bad when you want to be." Astrid returned as her arms wound themselves around her husband's neck.

"Rowen..." she sighed, after a moment of silence, "...she's our daughter...our only one." Astrid reminded him gently as she turned her head up to look him in the eye, "...we can't send her off like this..._hating_ us."

Rowen's features fell as if the truth behind her words stung him, "No..." he agreed, "...we can't let that happen."

Astrid pressed on, "You need to talk to her."

"What?!" That's not something a father likes to hear.

Using her elbow, she lightly nudged him in the stomach, "The arrangement was your idea."

"But you're her mother." he returned quickly.

"She needs to hear this from you..." Astrid enforced, "...her father."

Beaten down, Rowen's head dropped back as he let out a groan, "Argh...fine..." he grumbled as he brought a hand up to rub his eyes, "...I'll go up and speak with her."

If only he knew just what to say...

* * *

When heavy rapping outside her chamber door reached her ears, Erica pretended not to hear it by sticking her nose farther into her book.

The handle turned, and the door opened a moment later as a large head, covered with faded blonde hair, peaked in.

"Erica..."

It was her father.

Keeping her eyes glued on the pages before her, Erica remained unmoving and silent as she sat in her favorite chair before the fire place.

"I uh..." Her father mumbled as he opened the door wider and finally stepped inside, "...brought you a little something."

Watching her side profile, Rowen noted his daughter's reddish eyebrow that rose into a high arch at his words even though she kept her attention on the book in front of her eyes.

Bringing out the gift he had concealed behind him, Rowen held the silver plate in front of him with one hand while his other plucked something right off of it, "See?" he went on, "...Strawberries."

Erica raised her eyes to look over the top of the book she held with both hands, casting what she meant to be a look of complete resentment.

Rowen's eyes narrowed good naturedly at his daughter's reaction as he popped one of the delicious berries into his mouth and chewed it slowly, "Don't you give me that look..." he spoke in an all too familiar fatherly voice that reminded his daughter so much of her childhood; Erica's copper head quickly ducked behind her book once again, "...You know these are your favorite."

Rowen approached Erica in just a few long strides.

Taking a knee next to her, he offered her the plate even though she still refused to look at him.

Making his next move, Rowen leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Would it make you feel any better if I told you I went out and picked these myself?"

The idea that her father, being the very proud, tall and muscular man that he is, went out to pick berries on his own accord, was laughable. But unfortunately for Erica, she wasn't in a merry mood.

Shaking her head, Erica fiercely flipped a page of her book, "I know what you're trying to do... and it's not working." she murmured. "Bribes aren't going to take the place of what has been done."

Rowen sighed as he reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head, "I'm not here to bribe you, sweetheart." her father promised, "I'm here to talk, Erica... I'm here to make amends."

Drawing in a deep breath to steady her, Erica lowered the book away from her face and snapped it shut. "Oh?" The young woman rose from her seat, "... I was under the impression that everything has already been 'talked' out ...and it's been that way for a _long time_."

"Yes..." Rowen agreed with a solemn nod of his fading blonde head, "Yes it has and I realize now, that it was in no way fair to you, to have kept this from you for so long..." he went on, "...but your mother wanted to wait till you were older before telling you. She didn't want you as a child to be burdened with the idea of an arranged marriage."

Erica shifted on her feet and clutched her book to her chest, "Whether I was a child or not, father..." she returned fixing the man with a pained look, "How can you just...give me away like this?" Erica demanded,

"Oh, Erica..." Rowen quickly crossed the floor to his daughter where he then reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "As your father...it is my duty and responsibility to look after your well-being ..and as a Vanir, it is my obligation to ensure the safekeeping of our people. " he explained, "...Do you not see how this arrangement will be good for both Realms?"

Stiffly, almost hesitantly she returned the hug, "I understand it from the perception of politics..." she confessed with a sigh, "...But what if it's not good for me?" Her voice has softened.

"Odin is an honorable man; He won't allow you to be mistreated while in his hall. You have nothing to fear."

"Except that I'm going to one of his sons..."

" Prince Thor or Prince Loki; the Gods of Thunder and Mischief, yes...but you've met them both before."

Erica gave a soft snort as she stepped away from her father and left the security of his embrace, "I met them _once_, Father...when I was _ten_!"

"And didn't you like them?" he asked.

"I don't know." she declared while bringing a single hand up to run it back through her long, copper colored curls that were hanging down her back, "...one made me spill a bottle of ink down my dress, and then they both got the idea in their heads to endlessly chase me around as if I was an animal they were trying to hunt."

Rowen chuckled at the memory before shrugging, "Boys will be boys." he stated, speaking on their behalf.

The young woman's eyes narrowed gently before her arms crossed themselves defensively on her chest, "Yes well...I wasn't exactly impressed, Father." Erica insisted.

"Things will be different though..."

Erica fixed her father with concentrated look as both hands lowered to come to rest upon her hips, "How do you know?" she inquired, "They may not want to have anything to do with me."

Rowen rolled his grey eyes, "And I don't believe that for a second." he replied as he shook his faded blonde head, "Erica...you've grown into a wise and spirited Goddess, who I understand has developed the gift of foresight." Rowen smiled warmly, "...just like your mother...sometimes I forget just how much you mirror her."

Erica's eyes swept low at the compliment, traces of a tiny smile could be seen pulling on her mouth, "I suppose I do share some of her favorable qualities..."

"Of course you do." Rowen reached a hand out and laid it upon his daughter's shoulder, "...that's why I know you can do this. Vanaheimr and Asgard are looking to you now to help enhance the alliance of peace we have between us."

The smile left her face as a sporadic fluttering of new-found nerves took off in the pit of her stomach, leaving Erica's throat feeling very dry.

"There's a lot that falls on my head then..." she stated; swallowing quietly while meeting his grey eyes, she reached up to her shoulder and covered her father's warm hand with her own.

"I know..." Rowen answered, "...which is why I must ask you, Erica...will you accept the arrangement, my daughter?"

Her downcast eyes swept low in deep thought, a frown pulling excessively at her lips while she mulled the question over in her head for a few moments. " I'm not fond of the idea..." she finally answered with complete honesty, "I don't think I ever will be."

Who would? A betrothal to some stranger Prince? No matter how she looked at it, it held very little to almost no appeal.

Sighing, she carried on, "...but...who am I to argue with you, father?" the young woman concluded as her head bowed with obedience. "...I'll start packing, shall I?"

* * *

When the first day of summer finally dawned the next day, Erica found herself lying in bed, completely wide awake.

Her gowns, her slippers and small collection of jewelry wrapped in soft cloths had all been packed away into two small trunks the night before; her entire life had quickly been condensed into a couple of bulky boxes that now stood propped up over by her chamber door.

It was a haunting site for her stare at and it caused a heavy pain to settle around her heart.

In but the span of a few days, her life had seemed to change completely. Though she could come to terms with her father's wisdom as to why she must play her part in this arrangement, a part of her still felt as though she had become a pawn to be manipulated at the whim of others.

The freedom and control she thought she once had over herself were now just lovely illusions, it seemed.

Throwing the warm blankets off her body, Erica slowly sat up in bed; turning to the left, she let her legs hang off the side for a moment before she willed herself to rise to her feet.

"The ensuring hours until mid-morning will fly by, without a doubt." she thought numbly to herself as her hands came up and began undoing her tight braid of fiery red-gold hair.

When they do, Erica would have to leave her beloved home, her parents - her realm all behind.

With the braid unwound, the young woman shook her head freely as she ran her fingers through the silken mass of copper curls that were uniquely her own. They tumbled down the curve of her back, bouncing softly before they came to a rest right above a rounded bottom.

Moving away from bed, Erica crossed the floor of her chamber and headed over to where a small round table stood erect next to the fireplace. On the table was a ceramic pitcher filled with water along with an empty glass basin and hand linen lying right next to it.

After she had poured the pitcher's contents into the bowl, the young woman scooped a couple handfuls up in her palms and splashed the water on her face.

The icy chill instantly awakened the senses and left her feeling somewhat refreshed. As the water droplets ran down her fair cheeks and off her chin, Erica, now slightly bent over the basin, reached out for the small hand towel that sat in the corner of the table.

Grabbing the soft cotton material with both hands, Erica buried her face in it; drying herself off before setting the towel back down on the table.

"Let's see..." Erica ran through a quick mental list. Her belongings were packed, her face washed...her hair still needed some work but excluding that, "That leaves me with really only one thing remaining..."

Looking towards her favorite reading chair just a few feet away, the young woman eyed the simple gown of sapphire velvet that was draped across the arms, awaiting for her to don.

"Might as well not waste any time." she murmured out loud to herself. With the morning growing brighter by the minute, she didn't have much time to spare.

Reaching up, Erica tugged one arm free from her sleeveless nightdress, and then the other. The flimsy material slid down past her breasts, down over her hips till it pooled about her feet in a quiet whisper of silk.

The woman took care as she stepped out of her nightwear, her naked skin instantly responding to the cool air of the chamber to which caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Clenching her teeth to prevent them from chattering, Erica reached for the rich blue gown and picked it up at the shoulders to admire it for a moment. It was a plain gown by design and fabric; had a fitted square-cut bodice, long sleeves that flowed out at the elbows and a sweeping floor length skirt.

It was simple yet elegant.

"Not to mention comfortable..."Erica turned the gown around in her hands; the laces at the back were already undone. After taking a minute or so to get her arms up through the bottom of the skirt, she slid the velvet material over her head; her arms found their way into the long sleeves first before she let the rest of the gown fall into its proper place on her body.

Once she had checked that the square cut neckline had been modestly centered on her person and her long hair was out of the way, Erica proceeded to reach behind her where she started on the laces.

She was never one for doing her gowns up too tight; it didn't seem necessary to have to cinch her waist in so much that breathing was either hard or uncomfortable. So she always did it just tight enough that the bodice fitted in the places that it should.

As she finished, Erica made her way back over to the other side of the room where she located a silver comb and a handful of pins on the nightstand beside her bed.  
Moving around till she could take a seat at the foot, the young woman started pondering her final task: fixing her hair.

"It must be something stylish..."

Or at least it should be. Personally, she preferred leaving her hair down, but having her flaming copper curls bouncing about freely wouldn't be a very suitable look for the grand hall of Odin the All-Father, she imagined.

When an idea finally came to her, Erica picked up her comb and got work.

* * *

"I have something I need you four to do for me..." Odin addressed as his eye went down the line of the loyal Asgardians kneeling before his throne.

"Whatever it is, it will be done, my King." Spoke a dark haired woman clad in female armor; her three companions nodded their heads in a silent agreement.

"We are expecting an important guest today...from Vanaheimr." Odin explained, "She should be crossing into our Realm by sundown. She's never journeyed here before...so I'd like the four of you to ride out escort her from the Bifrost back to my hall."

The Lady and the Three Warriors shared a quick glance with one another; their eyes already agreeing to the task as a whole.

"Leave it to us, sire." voiced a large bewared man.

"On our lives, she will make it to your hall before the sky goes dark." assured another man with black hair and dark eyes.

Satisfied, Odin nodded his graying head, "Very good..." he stated, "Now all of you may go."  
At the dismissal, the four warriors bowed their heads respectfully before rising to their feet.

"My King..." spoke the woman once more. She turned away first and led the way out of the throne room; her three comrades following closely behind.

* * *

An hour later, Erica slid the final pin in, securing the plaited crown of hair about her head while keeping the rest of her curls gathered up in a neat braided knot at the back of her neck.

Her hair took longer to finish than she had originally anticipated, but she wanted to make sure that whatever she did would remain so throughout her upcoming travels.

Rising from her seat at the foot of her bed, Erica took a moment to smooth out the velvet creases in her skirt. Then, when she felt all was in order, as it could possibly be, the young woman moved for the closed door of her chamber.

She stopped only once, in a brief moment of hesitation when her hand closed around the door's handle.

This was it - the very last time she would ever be in this room, her room.  
The truth weighed heavy on her heart. But now was not the time to let her emotions get the better of her; she still hadn't even said her goodbyes to her parents yet let alone actually leave the manor. There was just no room for tears.

Drawing in a deep, composing breath of air, the young woman gave the handle a swift turn, pulled the wooden door wide open. Without sparing a glance behind, Erica hurriedly swept from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

With her hands clasped behind her, Erica's eyes ran lovingly over the long table and benches, the clean rushes on the floor and the huge stone fireplace that graced the north wall of her family's dining hall.

Oh, the memories that this place held.

"Erica...you look lovely."

The young woman turned at the sound of her father's voice, and at the sight of both her parent's standing side by side just a few feet away, she nearly ran right into their arms. She had never been incredibly clingy, but considering the circumstances, Erica allowed herself these few moments to just be held like a child.

"I know I had to agree to this..." Erica spoke as she rested her head on each her father and mother's shoulder, "...But I would be lying to say that this was something I wanted."

"Oh sweetheart..." her mother Astrid's voice cracked with emotion before the auburn haired lady gently took Erica by the shoulder's and gently pushed her away just enough so they could meet eye to eye. "I know this seems horrifying...but..." Astrid looked to her husband for support.

"We have the utmost faith that you will make the best of this situation." Rowen concluded, "You always do."

Erica took a step back, casting her eyes towards the fireplace, "But this goes beyond just me, Father..." she answered firmly. When she spoke again, her voice was soft as she continued studying the cold hearth, "I've never even been to Asgard...I'm still surprised the All-Father chose me..."

Rowen caught his daughter's jaw and tenderly turned her face back, "Odin has his reasons, Erica. You must never doubt that."

Erica forced a small, uncertain smile, "If only it was that easy."

Less than an hour later, Erica found herself outside, pausing on the manor's front steps. Gathering her heavy black cloak about her, the young woman stared out at the tall, golden mare that was already saddled and waiting.  
"The mists are heavy today..." Rowen spoke as he came up alongside her, placing a hand down on her shoulder.

Indeed they were. The swirling vapors blanketed the lush land, filling the low hollows and rills, curling restlessly about the trees to spread ever onward in an eerie sea of fog.

"Perhaps it is better this way..." Erica voiced evenly, "It'll cover my going."

A soft sniffling came from behind, and Erica turned around and spotted her mother who desperately appeared to be holding back her tears.

"Oh mother..." Erica's throat tightened as she swiftly moved and embraced the older woman tightly, "Please don't cry..." she murmured softly; taking a moment or so to breathe in the sweet vanilla fragrance her mother always wore.

Astrid drew in a sharp breath as she fought back her sobs and kept the tears that shimmered behind her blue eyes at bay; with a shake of her auburn head, she planted a loving kiss upon her daughter's brow, "One day when you have a children of your own, you will understand the hardships a mother faces when that day comes and she has to let them go."

Erica closed her eyes, letting the words sink in while taking a long second to collect herself. "This isn't goodbye forever..." she reminded, "You'll see me again, won't you?"

Rowen stepped up and joined the embrace, easily wrapping both his wife and daughter up in his muscled arms, "Of course we will..." he promised as he mimicked his wife and placed a fatherly kiss on top of her copper head, "...and sooner than we both think."

Erica swallowed the lump of emotion that was building up inside her throat, "Good." she replied firmly before she lowered her arms and stepped away from her parents who reluctantly, let her go. Turning away quickly, Erica moved down the stone steps, her hands reaching up behind her only to pull the black hood up and over her head while approaching her horse.

Biting her tongue to keep her composer, the young woman took hold of the saddles horn with one hand while she used her other to lift her skirts just high enough that she could raise her leg and slip it into a stirrup.

Hoisting herself up singlehandedly, Erica mounted the golden beast, taking a seat in a proper side-saddle position. After using a few seconds to rearrange her skirts, the young woman took hold of the reins before she willed herself to look back at her parents who stood like two statues on the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you there?" Rowen asked as he stood beside his wife, having her smaller frame tucked beneath his arm so that she could hold onto his waist for support. "Even if it was just to the Bifrost sight?"

According to her father, the Bifrost would open to her once she reaches the outskirts of her land; and it was by that, that she would travel into the Realm of Asgard.

Erica forced herself to smile before she shook her head, "If you did so, I can promise you now that I would no longer be able to find it in my heart to part ways, Father."

Rowen smiled forlornly before speaking once again; his next words taking Erica completely by surprise, "I'm so proud of you, my daughter." he said, "Your mother and I love you with all our hearts, I hope you know that."

Erica's eyes suddenly stung with unshed tears, "I know, Father..." she answered with a nod, feeling grateful for her shrouding hood, "I love you both as well...so _very_ much." her voice cracked subtly on those last three words.

"May the Great Vanir watch over you on your journey, sweetheart." Astrid spoke, an affectionate smile was on her face even though a few tears slipped unchecked down her cheeks.

Erica, whose throat instantly felt too tight, could say nothing and instead raised a hand to her lips and blew a silent kiss. Without another word, she turned her mount and heeled her forward, all the while trying her best to contain the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she rode off into the blanketing mists.

* * *

The four warriors, sitting atop their well-groomed horses, were neatly huddled ten paces away from the Bifrost. Their steeds snuffed and pawed irritably at the shimmering rainbow bridge that was beneath their hooves.

"The All-Father's words were pretty vague..." spoke Volstagg as he shifted in his seat on the saddle to reach over and pat his horse upon the neck. "This 'guest' we are expecting..." he carried on as his bushy brows furrowed slightly with thought, "...who is she exactly?"

Seated alongside Volstagg on his own steed, Hogun shook his dark head in answer, "A lady from the Realm of Vanaheimr. That is all we know."

"We weren't even given a name." voiced Fandral with a sigh as he nonchalantly adjusted his riding gloves.

Listening in on their soft-spoken banter, Lady Sif turned in her saddle and fixed her blue eyes upon her three companions, "It isn't our concern who she is or why she is being brought here." She reminded coolly, "What is, however, is making sure she arrives inside the All-Father's Hall safely."

The men grunted in agreement.

"Still wish we knew her name, though..." Fandral added in a hushed grumbled.

Sif rolled her eyes and waved him off with a flick of her hand, "If you really wish to know, you can ask her when she gets here."

"And that will be when?" Volstagg inquired. "I do hope not too long...I'm famished."

Lady Sif couldn't help but smile softly at her friend before growing serious once more as she turned her dark head to look over at a fifth, silent member nearby, "Heimdall..."

The dark-skinned Gatekeeper, clad in his golden armor, stood with his sword clasped in both hands in front of him at his post a few feet away. His head turned softly at his name.

"Can you see this girl?" Sif asked.

Without taking his gaze off the horizon of stars before him, Heimdall turned his all-seeing eyes upon the distant Vanaheimr and nodded, "Yes..." he replied seconds later before he turned and moved into the large golden dome that was the Bifrost. "She is coming." he informed.

With his sword in hand, Heimdall approached the center mechanism in the middle of the dome. Sliding his blade inside, the dome came life and started to spin.

* * *

Thunderous rumbling sounded from overhead. Casting her eyes up to the sky, Erica noted the dark swirling masses of clouds above her head before she pulled back on the reins and slowed her horse to a stop.

"Those clouds aren't normal..." the young woman found herself speaking out loud as she continued studying the sky. Before she could dwell further on the thought, the sky suddenly roared and lit up with a piercing light that came crashing down and engulfed Erica and her horse.

To her, this could only mean one thing.

"The Bifrost." She cried in surprise. She had read about the magical bridge that connected the worlds together. But no amount of reading could have prepared her for this exact moment.  
The strong, sinking feeling that tugged nauseatingly at the pit of her stomach immediately confirmed that. Next thing she knew, Erica was swiftly taken up in the light.

With a soft cry, the young woman's squeezed her eyes shut and hunched over to cling to the neck of her horse as she rode out the sickening sensation brought to her by traveling though the Bifrost. To her, the escapade seemed incredibly long when in fact it was really only a matter of moments.

When it was done and Erica heard the reassuring clomps of hooves on solid ground, the young woman opened her eyes while straightening back up; her hooded head turned from side to side as she assessed her new surroundings while her body remained trembling ever so slightly beneath her black cloak.

She appeared to be inside a dome of gold, a sure sign that painfully told her she was no longer anywhere near her beloved Vanaheimr.

"My lady..."

Startled by the deep voice, Erica gasped and turned sharply over her shoulder, spotting instantly who she assumed was the renowned Gatekeeper she had heard stories about from her father when growing up.

After pulling his sword from a strange looking contraption, he approached Erica's side and gave a respectful bow of greeting, "Welcome to Asgard."

Erica nodded her hooded her in polite acknowledgement. "You must be Heimdall, I believe..." she replied, recalling his name from memory.

The dark, golden-eyed man nodded, "That I am." he answered before he lowered his voice, " And you are Lady Erica."

Taken back, Erica found herself holding her breath, "You know who I am?"

The corners of his mouth turned up in a faint smile, "We've been expecting you."

The young woman couldn't tell whether she liked the sound of that or not.  
'We' implies people...multiple people. And that left her wondering...

Just how many people already knew her purpose for coming here?

"Your escorts are waiting for you just outside to take you to the Palace." Heimdall informed, shaking her out of her thoughts as he took a step back and made a courteous gesture towards the dome's one and only exit.

Following his direction, Erica spotted a team of four Asgardians who were indeed posted just outside on their horses.

Her...escorts to the palace, Heimdall had said.

Her stomach once again knotted in protest at the thought.

Swallowing back her nerves to keep herself composed, Erica nodded her head once, "Thank you..." she murmured quietly before she heeled her mare forward into an easy walk.

Moments later as she found herself leaving the dome, Erica's breath caught inside her throat as she, for the first time ever, laid her eyes upon the eminent rainbow bridge of Asgard. She had read about this bridge in many books, but none of them, Erica realized now, actually came close to capturing such a beauty.

It sparkled as if it had been made completely of diamonds; its brilliant shades of blues, greens, purples and pinks twinkled and illuminated breathtakingly.

Erica was at a loss for words.

"Welcome my Lady!"

The bellowing voice shook her from her trance, bringing her instantly back to the present moment. Setting her eyes upon the four Asgardians, Erica courteously dipped her head in response, "Hello..." the young woman brushed her tongue across her suddenly dry lips, "And you are?" Feeling their eyes upon her, Erica found herself grateful for wearing her hood.

The large, bearded man who had first spoken grinned proudly, "But of course...allow me to present, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. I am Volstagg." He answered while nodding to his other comrades, "...on my left is Fandral, on my right is Hogun...and finally.."

Erica eyes quickly flew to the dark haired woman who was off to Hogun's left, "Lady Sif..." she finished for him.

The lovely warrior woman gave a half-smile and nodded her dark head. "And what is your name, my Lady?" Sif returned. Erica noted the faint suspicion that gleamed behind Sif's blue eyes.

Or perhaps it was curiosity?

"I thought I was suppose to ask..." Fandral protested softly while Hogun chuckled.

She drew in a deep breath to steady her already growing nerves, "I am Erica." she answered.

"Well Lady Erica...we welcome you to Asgard..." Volstagg addressed formally with a gentle bow from his saddle, "If you would please follow us, we'll escort you to the Palace which I'm sure..." he paused with a grin, "..after your journey, you must be anxious to arrive at."

Erica couldn't speak how she really felt, so instead she nodded her hooded head and remained silent. Truth was though, she wasn't _that_ anxious just yet...

"Let's be off then." Lady Sif voiced. Heeling their horses forward, the five of them started off down the bridge, away from the Bifrost, heading towards the glorious city of Asgard.

* * *

_Knock-Knock-Knock  
_

"Brother..." Thor's voice bellowed cheerfully from outside the chamber door as he rapped on it impatiently, "Let me in or I'll break down the door again."

Sitting at his desk, covered with a variety of open books and papers, Loki finished his note writing inside a spell book of his own design. Setting down his quill pen, the dark prince sighed before leaning back in his chair.  
With a wave of his hand, he undid the magical charm he had placed over his chamber as a way to secure a bit of privacy as he worked.

"You may enter..." Loki called back.

Not needing to be told twice, Thor threw open the door and strolled inside. "I'm sure you know why I'm here, Loki.." the oldest son of Odin spoke as he approached his young brother who remained seated at his desk in the corner of his large room.

"Let me guess..." Loki replied good naturedly as he picked up a leather bound book and flipped it open to skim a page or two, "...you've missed me?"

Thor chuckled before he stepped on up to his brother's side and clapped him affectionately on the shoulder. "Not quite." The blonde man answered. "I'm here to make sure you show yourself at dinner tonight."

Loki's dark head dropped back as he let out a sound that was a mixture of both a laugh and a groan, "Of course you are, brother..." the dark prince replied nonchalantly, " And I suppose telling you that I am not in the mood for that wouldn't discourage you in the slightest?"

Thor grinned, "No..." he answered, "Mother and Father insist that you come down and I am to see that you do."

So his parents are the ones responsible for interrupting his studies. Well that had to mean that there was a motive behind all this. His parents didn't just 'insist' for no reason and because of that, his interest was suddenly peaked.

Closing his book with a snap, Loki rose from his seat, "Right...well then...best not to keep them waiting."

* * *

Was it already too late to go back?

The thought haunted Erica's mind as she dutifully followed behind her escorts through the indescribably grand marble halls of the Palace. In Vanaheimr, her father's household had always held its own kind of elegance when she was growing up.

But this...

The sheer splendor of Asgard was becoming overwhelming and Erica felt with great certainty down to her bones just how out of place she was now.

"It's just this way, Lady Erica..." Volstagg spoke as he and the other three warriors made a left down another corridor.

Erica remained a few steps behind them out of respect and her growing hesitancy of her situation.

In the distance, the unmistakable sounds of merriment and laughter began to resound from down the hall. With every step, the noise got louder and more distinct.

Would it be wishful thinking to hope that her arrival would go unnoticed?

Of course it would.

Unfortunately, that would not be the case. As Erica reached the pillared doorway leading into what she assumed was the Great Hall, the young woman froze in her steps as her eyes quickly assessed the room while her escorts happily chatted on through.

It was a large and impressive room to say the least, both in size as well as luxurious appointments. The walls were plated with gold and the floor gleamed of polished black marble.

A long and intricately carved table was off to the left. At least thirty Asgardians, both men and women sat around it, eating and enjoying themselves as a band of musicians played their music in the corner.

Another table, much smaller but equally if not more magnificent as the first lied centered at the far end of the room. Focusing in on that table instead of the other more populated one, Erica's eyes found with some relief though it was slight, the familiar face of the All-Father himself.

"No turning back now..." she reminded herself as she drew in a deep, steady breath of air into her lungs. Her stomach was still jittery with nerves, but her face refused to show them.

With her hands, hidden by the black folds of her cloak, curled determinedly down at her side, Erica raised her hooded head softly and moved forward with a graceful stride into the room.

It didn't surprise her one bit when she passed the first table and had several pairs of eyes alight with curiosity follow her movements. Even with music being played in the background, Erica could here all the sudden whispers and murmurings of everyone as she passed on by.

Pretty soon, every eye in the room was upon her - including that of the All-Father as she quite boldly approached his table.

Despite the hood and cloak she wore, she could tell as he slowly set down his drink and rose up from his seat that he recognized who she was. When only five feet separated her from the table's edge, Erica halted, bringing her feet quietly together before she charmingly swept into a low curtsy. By now, the whole room had grown silent so that they could watch the scene.

"All-Father..." Erica spoke steadily, keeping her head bowed out of respect for the old King. " I am here as you have requested me."

Odin smiled, his arms rose and opened in a welcoming gesture, "My dear Erica..." he replied, bringing his arms down as he moved around the table to stand before the kneeling woman. "Arise my child."

At his command, Erica rose back up to her feet and to her surprise, found both her hands taken up by the All-Father's. "You are most welcomed. " he added with the same warm smile she remembered as a little girl.

"It is always a great honor to be in his majesty's presence." the woman answered, allowing a half-smile to grace her face.

"Let this old eye look upon you, dear one. " he asked as his one blue eye traced the dark hood shielding most of her face from view. "It has been many years."

Taking her hands back, Erica reached up and with a bit of reluctance, drew back her hood.

As it fell away, another wave of murmurs went around the room forcing Erica to cast her eyes to the floor and wait for the All-Father's approval.

Her vibrant copper hair stood out amongst the many fair blondes and few brunettes that were present in the room. By their fascinated stares, one might have thought that they had never seen a red-head before.

Odin shook his white head with disbelief, "I cannot believe how much you have grown, Erica of Vanaheimr."

The young woman lifted her eyes and smiled softly at the old man's words.

"Your eyes would melt a heart of stone and render a strong man weak as water." Odin spoke with complete sincerity.

Erica had soulful eyes the color of the ever-changing sea and they were fringed by thick, dark lashes tipped with gold.

"You're very kind to say so, sire."

Odin smiled again, "Please excuse the absence of my wife...she wanted to oversee the preparations of your bedchamber. She has been quite anxious to meet you."

Erica forced a smile, "And I her."

Which was true...more or less. The Queen, like herself was of Vanaheimr, which means she had someone here she could relate to. It was the other two members of Odin's family that she wasn't really looking forward to seeing just yet.

Nodding his head, clearly satisfied with everything so far, Odin found his gaze wandering from the woman before him to the site of his two sons as they finally made their appearance in the room.

"Ah...just in time."

Seeing the All-Father's attention had been diverted, Erica found herself turning over a shoulder to see just what exactly had caught his eye.

When her eyes landed on the distinctively familiar faces of the two boy- princes whom she had met long ago, something inside her twisted with sudden opposition. They most certainly weren't boys anymore.

Long gone were their scrawny boyish frames and faces which the years had replaced with towering, well-muscled limbs and chiseled features.

Erica couldn't deny that the brothers had grown into two handsome men...but that wasn't going to be enough to change how she felt about the arrangement that would eventually tie her to one of them.

And to add on...she still had to find out which brother she would even be handed to.

"Erica..." The All-Father's voice shook her from her thoughts. Turning back to the old man beside her, she met his blue-eyed stare.

"Yes?" she answered softly as she tried her best to ignore the fast-approaching Princes.

"I'm sure you remember my sons.." Odin stated with a proud smile. Moving away from Erica, the All-Father stepped forward, moving till he came between the two brothers and placed a fatherly hand upon their shoulders. "Thor..." His eye went to the blonde first and then his dark-haired youngest, "Loki..."

The sons nodded their head in acknowledgement. "Father." they replied simultaneously.

Erica's eyes skimmed the faces of the two princes with a light scrutiny before turning her attention back onto Odin who was looking back over his shoulder at her, clearly watching for some kind of reaction.

Her shoulders rose and fell with a quiet breath of air, "How could I forget..." Erica answered coolly as she felt the eyes of both brothers upon her face, "... the two Princes of Asgard."


End file.
